


Ein gemeinsames Geheimnis

by Tenshi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//"Ja, ich bin okay. Bitte, geh wieder!", rief Wesley und hoffte inbrünstig, Angel würde seiner Aufforderung nachkommen.//<br/>- Eine Fortsetzung zu "Der Mistelzweig" -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein gemeinsames Geheimnis

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Teil ist etwas nachdenklicher und ernster.

~*~

"Siehst du! Genau wegen solchen Situationen glauben die Leute ständig, wir wären schwul!"

Plötzlich herrschte peinliche Stille im Raum. Im Hintergrund ertönte "White Christmas" von einer CD, die Cordy extra für diesen Tag besorgt hatte.  
Wesley wurde bewusst, dass gerade alle Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Was hatte er getan? Wie konnte er diese Worte nur laut aussprechen?!  
Wes tat das, was er für die einzig richtige Lösung hielt: Er ergriff die Flucht. Mit hochrotem Kopf eilte er die Treppen zu den Hotelzimmern hinauf und verkroch sich in dem Zimmer, das er benutze, wenn er im Hotel übernachtete. Dort stand er dann im Dunklen, an einer Wand gelehnt, von der die verbleichte Tapete schon abblätterte, und verfluchte sich selbst. Das war das schrecklichste Weihnachtsfest, das er je erlebt hatte. Na ja, zumindest das peinlichste.  
Sicher fragten seine Freunde sich gerade, was für ein Dämon denn in ihn gefahren sei. Wenn es nur ein Dämon wäre. Dann wüsste er, was zu tun sei, um ihn loszuwerden. Aber seine Gefühle konnte er nicht verbannen oder ihnen den Kopf abschlagen.  
Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern und einer von ihnen würde vor der Tür stehen und sich nach ihm erkundigen.

Tatsächlich klopfte es kurz darauf an der Zimmertür.  
"Wesley? Bist du da drin? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Es war Angel. Auch das noch, dachte Wes. Hätten nicht Cordelia oder Gun nach ihm schauen können?  
"Ja, ich bin okay. Bitte, geh wieder!", rief Wesley und hoffte inbrünstig, Angel würde seiner Aufforderung nachkommen. Doch stattdessen öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer einen Spalt.  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Lass uns reden, ja?"  
Im Dunkel sah Wes einen Schatten ins Zimmer huschen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Angel hatte ihn entdeckt.

Gerade wollte Wes protestieren: "Ich habe dich nicht hereingebeten...", da stand er auch schon vor ihm. Im schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen, die durch die schmutzigen Zimmerfenster hineinschienen, konnte er Angels besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sehen.  
"Also wirklich! Wie oft war ich jetzt schon in diesem Zimmer? Ich muss doch nur einmal reingebeten werden. Das weißt du doch!", wurde er von diesem auch gleich belehrt. Angel kam noch ein Bisschen näher und als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme ungewöhnlich sanft und leise. "Warum bist du weggelaufen?"  
"Bitte, Angel. Das ist jetzt wirklich ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt zum Reden." Verzweifelt versuchte Wesley dem Blick des Anderen auszuweichen.

"Ich bin nicht blind, Wesley. Ich weiß, was dich bedrückt. Aber es wäre besser, ich wüsste es nicht."  
Wesley riss die Augen auf. Womit hatte er sich verraten?  
"Denk nicht zu schlecht von mir. Es... es liegt sicher daran, dass ich zu oft verlassen wurde. Oder an... an Weihnachten...", versuchte er sich zu erklären. Wieder hoffte er, es würde sich unter ihm ein Loch auftun, in das er versinken konnte.

Doch seine Qual wurde nur noch vergrößert, denn Angel kam noch ein wenig näher. Mit einer Hand packte Angel seinen Arm und drückte ihn damit sanft gegen die Wand. "Ich denke alles andere als schlecht von dir. Ich hätte auch schon viel früher mit dir darüber geredet, aber..."  
Plötzlich drückte er seine kalten Lippen auf die des Engländers.

Wesley versuchte erst gar nicht sich gegen die Annäherung des Vampirs zu wehren. Er wusste ja, wie stark Angel war. Außerdem wurde er von seinen Gefühlen derart überwältigt, dass er sich sowieso nicht hätte bewegen können.  
Als sich Angels Zunge ihren Weg an Wesleys Lippen vorbei suchte, ließ er es zu. Wesley ließ auch zu, dass Angel seinen wohlgeformten Körper an den seinen presste und so die Leidenschaft des Kusses vergrößerte. Im Gegenteil, er genoss den Kuss, ließ sich fallen. Er vergaß alles um sich herum.  
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so viel bei einem Kuss empfunden? Es war sehr lange her. Umso mehr genoss er diesen kurzen Moment des Glücks.  
Einen kurzen Moment des Glücks...

Plötzlich entzog Angel sich dem Kuss. Er drehte sich zur Seite, atmete schwer und hielt sich dabei krampfhaft an Wesleys Arm fest.  
Wesley wusste sofort, was mit Angel los war. Er wollte das Gesicht vor ihm verbergen, das seine vampirische Gestalt angenommen hatte.

Angels kleiner Kampf gegen seine vampirische Natur dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann drehte er sich langsam wieder zu Wesley. Das Gesicht hatte wieder seine menschliche Form angenommen.  
"Aber...", fuhr er den zuvor angefangenen Satz fort.  
"Ein Kuss ist alles, was ich dir geben kann. Du siehst ja, was sonst passiert. Du weißt auch, was passieren kann, wenn wir noch weiter gehen. – Und das kann nicht reichten. Es kann dir nicht reichen. Deshalb wäre es besser, wir..."  
"Doch, Angel. Das reicht mir!", unterbrach ihn Wesley. Dabei blickte er Angel fest in die Augen. Er hatte nun keine Angst mehr der Tatsache – oder viel mehr Angel - in die Augen zu sehen. "Das ist schon mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe."

Angel erwiderte nichts darauf, sondert blickte nachdenklich ins Leere. Sofort bildete sich ein Kloß in Wesleys Hals. Er wusste woran Angel gerade dachte. Zumindest glaubte er es zu wissen.  
"Du denkst an Buffy, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte er. Es fiel ihm schwer ihren Namen auszusprechen, aber er wusste, dass das Thema Buffy früher oder später aufkommen musste. Angel hatte schließlich nie etwas über das letzte Treffen mit seiner einstigen großen Liebe erzählt.

"Buffy?! Ist sie der Grund, warum du mir nichts von deinen Gefühlen gesagt hast? Sie... Buffy ist Vergangenheit, auch wenn sie immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben wird."  
"Solange noch ein bisschen Platz für mich darin ist." Wesley musste sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen. Doch schnell wurde daraus ein richtiges Lachen, als Angel darauf erwiderte: "Sehr viel Platz, Wesley! Sehr viel!"  
Spontan schlang Wesley seine Arme um Angels Hals und flüsterte:  
„Danke!“  
Er seufzte leise, als Angel seine Umarmung bereitwillig erwiderte.

*

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der die beiden Männer einfach nur still dagestanden und sich umarmt hatten, brach Angel plötzlich das Schweigen und sprach ein weiteres Thema an, dass in der Luft lag: "Die Anderen dürfen es nicht erfahren. Sie würden es nicht verstehen."  
Wesley seufzte abermals und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung. Die Wirklichkeit hatte sie wieder. Der traurige Blick, mit dem Angel ihn ansah, war ihm wohl bekannt und er wusste, dass er nicht annähernd eine Ahnung hatte, wie tief die Narben auf Angels Seele waren. War diesem doch bewusst, was er getan hatte, als er keine Seele besessen hatte.

Seine kaputte Kindheit und die Komplexe, die er selbst dadurch mit sich trug, kamen ihm dagegen winzig vor.  
"Ich weiß. Es ist besser, sie wissen es nicht.", antwortete er deshalb, machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Denke ich."  
"Es wird nicht einfach werden. Ich kann verstehen wenn du...", versuchte Angel zu erklären. Doch Wesley legte sanft die Hand auf Angels Mund und gebot ihm damit zu schweigen.  
"Es wird unser gemeinsames Geheimnis sein. Das ist doch auch irgendwie aufregend, oder?!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er Angels Hand in die seine und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.

Der Vampir blickte auf Wesleys Hand, ließ seine Finger zwischen dessen gleiten und hielt die Hand dann fest in seiner. Dann blickter er auf und lächelte.

Wieder verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis Angel das Schweigen brach. "Wir sollten wieder zur Feier zurück, sonst wird Cordy wirklich böse werden. Weißt du noch, wie sie zwei Tage lang nicht mehr mit uns geredet hat, nur weil wir ihre neue Frisur nicht bemerkt haben?"  
Sie mussten beide loslachen und die bedrückende Stimmung schien mit einem Schlag verschwunden - zumindest für den Augenblick

Sanft drückte Wesley noch einmal die Angels Hand, bevor er sie losließ.  
"Ja, gehen wir."

*

Als sie die Treppe zur Vorhalle herunterschritten, kam ihnen Xander entgegengerannt. "Da seid ihr ja!", rief er freudig aus. "Wir dachten schon, ihr wärt von irgendeinem Weihnachts-Dämon angefallen worden. – Falls es sowas überhaupt gibt."  
Nach einem bestimmten "Nein, gibt es nicht!" aus Lornes Richtung, zuckte Xander mit den Schultern und fuhr dann wieder an Angel und Wes gewand fort:  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, in bester Ordnung.", antwortete Angel ihm mit ruhiger Stimme und lächelte.  
"Wo sind nun die Geschenke? Ich hab doch gesehen, dass du Geschenke mitgebracht hast.", lenkte er schnell das Thema in eine andere Richtung. Dabei tat er so, als sei er schon ganz aufgeregt, die Geschenke auszupacken. Gelegentlich konnte der sonst so ernste Vampir auch ganz schön albern sein und das war einer dieser seltenen Momente. Wesley musste grinsen. Er mochte es, wenn Angel so war. Es machte ihn menschlicher...

 

Geschenke auspacken klingt gut, dachte Wes. Geschenke...

Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis.  
"Die Geschenke! Ich habe sie im Auto liegengelassen!", rief Wesley erschrocken aus und eilte davon.

Ende


End file.
